1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the operation of pipelines, and more specifically, it deals with a method and apparatus for repairing a pipeline.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known in the art are methods and apparatuses for repairing pipelines (cf. A Drawing Technique for Restoring Pipelines. Operating Instructions. Ameron Co., USA, 1978).
In accordance with the prior art method, openings are cut-out in the pipeline at 230 m spacing. Then a flexible line is laid along the pipeline, and a traction cable is drawn into the pipeline by means of this flexible line. A cleaning means is moved through the pipeline by the traction cable. After the cleaning, a device for laying the traction cable is again moved through the pipeline so as to move, through the pipeline, a coating application means and hoses for supplying compressed air and mortar to the coating application means (i.e. energy amd mortar supply lines). The means for laying a flexible line along the pipeline comprises a prime mover having an electric motor moving through the pipeline and a drum with a stock of flexible line installed outside the pipeline.
However this sequence of steps requires a long time for repair of a pipeline and calls for use of special mechanisms for each step thus resulting in an increased repair cost, prolonged cleaning time and high labour effort for operating various mechanisms.